


Simp Moments

by Otiose



Series: Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cream Pie, Degradation, Double Penetration, F/M, Gen, Knifeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Pegging, Strip Tease, Temperature Play, breath play, ill add tags as i post!, no underage sex here, this will all be smut, time skip btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otiose/pseuds/Otiose
Summary: Haikyuu smut oneshots! Reader can vary between female and male!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Movie Night (Tanaka, Nishinoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male reader

Being in Tanaka’s room wasn’t a new experience, especially with Nishinoya joining us. They've been my best friends since my first year at Karasuno. Their energy was what drew me to them and I haven’t left since. Though, recently, it feels like the dynamic of our group was changing. There was a tension, but I didn’t know where that tension was from. Were they mad at me? Were they mad at each other? Tanaka’s knee knocks against my leg and he grins at me,”You look like something’s on your mind.. what’s up?” I shake my head and smile, laying in his lap. Affection isn’t new either. All of us are pretty tactile people and it’s normal for us to sit in each other’s lap or holdhands so it isn’t something I think twice about. Nishi and Tana are my friends and I love them. 

Tanaka reaches his hand to my head, gently scratching at my scalp with his fingertips. The face he’s giving me, so soft and fond, a look I’m used to seeing from both of them. “I was just lost in my thoughts, Tana”, I press my face against his stomach, nuzzling my nose against his hip. I hear a choking noise and look up curiously, but he’s looking away, watching the movie. Sitting up, I straddle his lap, facing the tv. Nishi lifts his hand up from his spot on the floor and I hold it, intertwining our fingers as usual, resting it against my thigh. I feel Tanaka’s arms wrap around my waist, pulling me further into his lap. He sighs against my ear and I feel goosebumps rising from the sensation. I smile, content in the hold of my boys.

Nishi’s fingers rub at my thighs tenderly, looking up at me. Tanaka shifts against me before groaning. “Uh, I’m so sorry but I think I’m hard”, he mumbles into my ear. I blink, shifting back in curiously, and he whimpers, gripping me tight. Nishi looks at us, questioning, pausing the movie and standing up. “What’s wrong, guys?”, he asks. “Tana’s hard”, I say, my face red. I’m not the most experienced person with these kinds of situations and I definitely didn’t expect to feel Tana’s hard dick press against my back. Nishi grins, leaning forward,”Ya wanna help him?” I tilt my head,”How would I help?”

Nishi pulls me out of his lap, making me stand in front of them. He joins Tana on the bed, looking excited. “Strip for us”, he cheers. I freeze, trepidation hitting me hard. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to but..”, he waves his hands wildly. Tana nods next to him, his hands fisting at his sides. I nod, pulling my shirt over my head quickly and dropping it on the floor next to me. The room is silent, the tension thicker than ever as I unbutton my pants, dropping them on the floor. My boxers are tight and they both suck in a breath at the sight. “Are you getting excited?”, Tanaka asks, his voice hoarse. Excited? Well, I like helping them so I guess I’m excited about that. I nod shyly at him, fiddling with the waistband of my boxers. Hooking my thumbs into them, I slowly drag them down my hips, dropping them on the floor. 

Tanaka holds out his arms so I walk to him, letting him drag me into his lap. “You look so good”, he whispers, his hands rubbing my hips. Nishinoya stands up, excitedly getting undressed. “Are you doing it too, Tana?”, I ask, looking at him with a smile. He groans, tugging his shirt off and tossing me against the bed. I shyly close my legs, hiding my dick from their stares as he gets naked. Nishinoya coos, spreading my legs gently,”Don’t you wanna help us? You can’t do that if you’re hiding.” I nod, spreading my legs, my eyes wide. I see Tanaka coming up from the side, sliding his hand up my thigh and leaning over me. He kisses me and I freeze, kissing back hesitantly. He breathes against me, nipping at my lip. Nishinoya grabs his hips, grinding against his ass. “Wait I.. I’ve never done this before”, I gasp, grabbing Tanaka’s shoulders. “It’s okay, I’ll make you feel good”, he mumbles, kissing down my neck. I squirm in his hold, squeezing my eyes closed. I nod, wrapping my legs around his waist. “I trust you, Tana”, I whimper. 

Trailing his hand down my body, he circles my asshole with his fingers, prodding into it gently. I toss my head back against the pillows, my mouth falling open. I’ve never had something in me like this before, it feels so uncomfortable but I want to make him feel good. His fingers are tight inside of me, pressing against my walls. I look up, watching Nishinoya bury his face against Tanaka’s ass. “Let me make both of you feel good”, I say, climbing into Tanaka’s lap. I hear Nishinoya groan and climb behind me. “W-Wait, we have to prep you, baby”, he says, grabbing a small bottle from the side table. Nishi coats his fingers in lube and stretches into my ass, scissoring me. It burns in a good way, but I know their dicks will be bigger. The fingers leave me after a few minutes of me bouncing on them, the emptiness aching. 

His nose nuzzles against my shoulder as Tanaka guides his tip into me. My head falls against his shoulder, my back arching at the feeling of his big dick inside me. It’s so much bigger than Nishi’s fingers, rubbing against every part of my insides. I whine, hiding my red face in my hands. As he bottoms out, Nishi pushes his own tip in, all of us cursing at the tight fit. Tanaka digs his fingers into my hips, guiding my bounces. A hand wraps around my throat, lightly squeezing. It hurts but the pain feels so good. 

I bounce hard on their dicks, my face scrunching up in pleasure and pure concentration. “You’re making us feel so good, baby! I’m so proud”, Nishi grunts, squeezing my throat tighter. Tanaka moans under me, grabbing my untouched dick. I sob at the feeling, fisting Nishi’s hair in my hand and cumming on Tanaka’s chest and chin, watching it drip down his stomach. My ass clenches against them, fueling them to fuck harder, faster into me and I sniffle, teary-eyed at the overstimulation. Tanaka bites my nipple cumming in me. Nishi’s pace quickens, chasing after his pleasure before pulling out, painting my back in his cum. 

They lay me against the pillows, spreading my legs so they can watch Tana’s cum drip out of my ass, making a mess of the sheets. “So.. are we gonna finish the movie?”, Nishi grins, cuddling against my chest. “Yea! I’m feeling much better now! You’re such a great friend”, Tanaka cheers, kissing me lightly and caressing my side. I hum in content, closing my eyes. I love my friends so much.


	2. Bonfire (Tsukki)

Light flickers in the dim room from the flame he lit. He hovers a knife over it, heating the blade. Turning to me, he lightly drags in down my front. The searing pain makes me groan and arch into it, searching for more. He smirks down at me, his face smug and unrelenting. “You really are a freak, aren’t you? A whore that accepts any attention from me that you can get”, he spits at me, rolling me onto my stomach. He grabs my hips and pulls me up, forcefully arching my back.

My hard cock twitches against my stomach, precum drooling out of the tip. The burn marks protest against my body being moved so soon but I dismiss the pain, swaying my hips tauntingly for Kei. He pulls his hand back and spanks my ass hard, making me grunt into the sheets. His fingers dig into my ass cheeks, pulling them apart and dipping his thumb in my hole. “You want me here?”, he mumbles. I nod pitifully, tears staining the pillow under me. “I’ve barely even touched you and you’re this needy. I bet you’d accept any cock right now”, he growls, biting my ass.

I whine, shaking my head frantically. I only want Kei, only Kei makes me feel this good. “Please, just you. Please, Tsukki”, I look up at him, pleading. He hums and grabs the bottle of lube, dripping it down my ass. His fingers prod at my hole, stretching me open and prepping me for his cock. While fingering me, he grabs the candle, drizzling wax on my back. I yelp and try to stay still for him, fisting the sheets in my hands. He pulls out his fingers and lubes his dick, shoving it hard into me. My legs slip and I fall onto my stomach, irritating my sensitive skin. 

Pulling me up onto his lap, he bounces me on his cock, pinching my nipples harshly. The pain makes me squirm in his hold and I feel close to bursting. Everything feels so good. The heat of the candle, the stickiness of the wax, my skin bubbling up from the knife. He slides a hand down and tugs on my dick, bringing me closer to the edge. “Cum for me, cum on my hand, fucking whore”, he groans into my ear, biting my neck. I shiver and whine, cumming hard into his fist. He guides my face to his, kissing me hard and licking at my mouth while he cums, his thighs shaking under me. He pants, moving the knife back to the table and laying on his back, pulling me down with him. 

I look at him with pleading eyes,”Did I do good, Kei?” He smiles gently and brushes my hair out of my face, leaning down to kiss my forehead. “You did so good, behaved so well for me.”


	3. More (Hinata)

There was something to be said about the energy levels, the stamina Shoyo holds. Years of biking up and down that mountain had a lasting affect, and I would know. The slick, wet heat of his sweaty body pressed against mine after a match was incomparable to any other feeling. His adrenaline at an all-time high, his need for more. ‘One more’, a constant mantra, even in the bedroom. Especially in the bedroom.

He presses my thighs against my chest and teases my cunt with his tip, dipping it in before pulling out. He grins at my flushed face, finally allowing his cock to stretch me out like he knows I want. It burns and his thumb reaches down to rub circles into my clit, gathering juices onto his fingers only to stick them into his mouth. He groans and leans down, kissing me and bottoming out. 

The stretch makes me arch against him, whining loud, and he laughs. He thrusts experimentally, the squelch making his eyes light up. Placing my legs on his shoulders, he fucks fast into me with a wide grin. His thighs flex and I dig my nails into them, my mouth wide open. His cock brushes so deep, it feels like he’s in my guts. His hand pushes against my stomach, heightening the sensations, and I cum hard, my eyes rolling back.

He moans, his dick twitching inside me, and pauses, taking a breath before rolling us over. I perch on his chest, looking down at him, and he grabs my hips, holding me tight to fuck harder, deeper into me. His breath stutters and he moans. “You can do it, give me one more”, he says, pushing me to bounce on his cock. 

My mind feels blank from pleasure and I attempt to meet his thrusts, legs shaking from overstimulation. I can feel myself cumming soon, or is it just my last orgasm continuing, getting stronger? I don’t know anymore, but I can’t stop chasing this high. He buries deep into me, his cock twitching, and I feel his cum filling me up, dripping out of me and onto his stomach. He squints and rubs my clit erratically, bringing me to the edge fast and letting me crash again. 

He sighs and lifts me off of him, kissing my cheek. “I don’t wanna get up”, he grumbles. I pat his face and snuggle into his chest.


	4. Experiment (Atsumu)

Convincing Atsumu to experiment with me isn’t hard. Convincing him to bottom for me willingly was much harder. The way he writhes, blinking up at me demurely makes me think he doesn’t mind it too much this time though. My cock sinks into his ass, stuffing him full. His thighs jiggle under my hands and he yelps as I slap one, glaring up at me. “Ah, don’t get an attitude with me. Do you want me to leave you here with nothing?” He shakes his head, gripping my shoulders.

Hot breath on my shoulder from his needy gasps curls around me, his arms pulling me in for more and his legs wrapped tight, not letting me leave. “More, more, more”, he whines, his eyebrows scrunched hard in frustration, tears sliding from his shut eyes. “Atsumu, baby. Do you want my cock? You want it so deep in you, I know, baby”, I kiss up his sweaty neck, nipping gently. He nods, grinding his hips up and sobbing when I hit his prostate. “Mmf, please. I’ll be good for you, I’ll make you cum so much after. just.. mercy, please!”, he drags my face to his, sloppily kissing me. My nails dig into his hip and he sighs. “I’ll treat you, be patient, little brat”, I mumble into his ear. He shivers and arches his back, pouting. 

Flipping him onto his stomach and forcibly arching his back, I fuck back into him. He chokes out a moan and hides his face in a pillow, sniffling. I slap his ass and grin as he yelps, gripping at the sheets. His thighs tremble and I lean back, pulling him against my dick by his hips and fucking him hard. He looks pretty under me, with messy hair and puffy red eyes that look up at me blearily. “You’re behaving so well for me, little fox”, I coo, running my fingers through his hair gently. He hums, slamming himself against me faster. “Oh, you wanna be praised, baby?” He nods, biting the pillow to muffle his noise. 

I grab his cock, stroking it while fucking him. My eyes roll back as I get close, my hands pulling hard at his hair and pulling his body up against my chest. He bounces his ass on me, turning his face against my neck and biting harshly. He tenses and grabs my hand, cumming hard. He cries out as his cum splatters against his chest and my hand and I huff, guiding him off my dick. He lays on the sheets, looking up at me as I finish. My cum drips down on him and he smiles, dragging me down against his chest. “Did that feel good, little fox?”, I grin, content. “Yea, but I’m getting you next, pet.”


End file.
